Bang Bang!
by etc etc etc
Summary: Faye Valentine has a very big Secret and is running away from it...Him. Homeless and hiding she meets Spike and the Bebop gang. Romance and Action and Adventure! youll have to read to find out why! SxF D R&R for Cassie the triplet!
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy there! Tis me! BREE! Anyways read on and R&R

I dedicate this to Cassie my triplet sister D

BREE xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Spike Spiegel walked down a street of the city he was in. He didn't know where he was going, a pub maybe.

'_Drown my sorrows_' He thought to himself as he lit a soggy cigarette that he had dropped in the snow a few minutes ago.

"Got any money son?" asked a scraggly looking old man sitting on the curb. A faithful mutt sat next to him, Spike thought the dog would have a little more sense to go to the pound than stick with this old guy who probably ate the dog food and left none for the dog itself.

"Nope." replied spike taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Please son, I tell you what. Give me a few wulans and ill give you me dog"

Spike Snorted, "I rest my case." He walked off down the road leaving the old man looking completely confused.

He turned into a small dark street, a few prostitutes were standing around waiting for a customer. Spike was offered but declined saying he wasn't in the mood. A red signed flashed above him so he stepped in, shaking the snow from his shoes. Immediately a blonde in a skimpy top came over and introduced herself.

"Hi there, I'm Andrea, we have a nice selection of girls so take your pick hunny"

"Uhh thanks" Said spike looking around the smoky strip club, He noticed a girl sitting on one of the circular tables with poles in the middle of them, She had black hair and pale skin, In her hand was a cigarette which she seemed particularly interested in. She took long slow drags as if she was almost bored to be there. "Ill take her thanks" Spike pointed to the bored looking girl.

Andrea looked surprised at Spikes choice but led him over there anyway.

"If you need anything give us a shout"

"Thanks I will do" replied spike. He turned and faced the girl who had just lit another cigarette. She didn't look up at him or even acknowledge that he was there. Spike slid into the booth and continued to stare at the beauty in front of him.

"Don't expect a dance or anything because you ain't going to get it from me."

Spike held up his hands in defence, "So she speaks" he said.

The girl looked at him curiously.

"So if you don't dance, what are you doing here?"

"It makes me feel a little better than one of those prostitutes standing outside", she butted out her half smoked cigarette and reached into her pocket for another. Pulling one out she placed it into her mouth and began searching for a lighter.

"Those things will kill you, you know" Spike said offering her a lighter.

"Thanks" she said lighting the cigarette and placing the lighter into her pocket. Looking up at the clock she got up without a goodbye and left the club. Spike grabbed his jacket and left the club to see where the mystery girl had gone. He caught sight of her leaving, turning onto a main road. He ran after her until he caught up.

"Hey listen! Are you some kind of stalking pervert?" She turned around and started abusing him randomly.

"Just wanted my lighter that's all." Replied spike stupidly. "And to tell you that a lady so delicate, such as yourself should not be out in the snow wearing only this" He told her beckoning at her skimpy shorts and matching yellow top. Spike placed his jacket over her shoulders and grinned slightly as he felt her shiver at his touch.

"What's your name" She asked looking up into his different coloured eyes.

"Spike Spiegel" He said.

"Faye…Faye Valentine" She seemed reluctant to tell him her name as though she was scared of who he might know and who he would tell.

"So Faye, You got anywhere to go or are you just going to walk around all night?"

"Do I look like the kind of girl who owns anything?" she said sarcastically.

"Well you just scored yourself a new lighter" He smirked, "Listen you can stay with me, No pervert stuff I promise"

She grinned at him 'I have nowhere else to go and what do I have to lose?' She nodded at him and the two walked down the street. Spike leading the way to his only home…The Bebop.

"You live here?" Said Faye staring up at the old ship that looked like it would fall apart any minute.

"Yep, this is home" Spike seemed almost proud of the rusty old tin can as he led Faye into it.

Faye looked around the small, so called living room that contained one small couch and a chair, both of an off yellow colour.

"A Girl! A Girl! GIRL GIRL GIRL!" A small bubbling child ran round the empty room, closely followed by a corgi who was equally excited.

"Ed? What are you talking about…?" A large man with a metal arm walked in wearing a baby yellow apron and was holding a frypan containing a bizarre looking mixture appeared into the room.

Faye Smirked, looking from the large man to spike and then to the dog and the kid. "Oh I see" She said grinning, "can't have one of your own so you two have adopted"

"WHAT!" Erupted Spike, "No way! We aren't…you know" Spike looked bewildered and had the stupidest look on his face.

By this time Jet and Faye were both laughing hysterically.

"Oh umm yer good joke or whatever" said Spike avoiding the topic greatly. "Jet, this is Faye Valentine. She's going to be staying with us for a while"

"Hi" Said Faye giving a small wave.

Later that evening after they had all eaten, the bizarre mixture had turned out to be a Chicken noodle salad with no chicken so powdered flavouring had been used instead.

Faye was sitting in the living room watching Ed on her computer.

"Hey, watcha Doing?" Faye asked.

"Hacking the card company!" Ed shouted proudly.

_'Hacking'_ Faye thought to herself, _'I was expecting video games'_

Jet walked into the room and sat down beside Faye. "Ed, you find anything yet?"

"The Man Man just used his card, now tracing…"

Faye turned to Jet, "You're bounty hunters?"

"Spike didn't tell you" Asked jet.

"No I guess he forgot" said Faye thinking nothing of it.

"Marx! Marx! Marx Valentine!" Ed sang "Naughty naughty Faye Faye! Same name!"

"Faye?" asked Jet "Are you ok? Do you know this guy?"

"Huh?" asked Faye, she had completely spaced out after hearing Marx's name. "Oh umm no, no, no never." She avoided eye contact with them both.

Ed gave Faye a strange look and then winked as if to say she understood.

_'Thanks Ed'_

* * *

THE END so far! I'm so sick of writing. But anyways tell me what you think and I shall improve on what you say to improve on! Who is this Marx Valentine only two people on this entire planet know! Myself and Cassie 1 of my triplets D

Cheers Bree xoxo R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahoy!**_

_**Thanx for your reviws!**_

_**Bree**_

_**

* * *

**_

The water ran down Fayes body caressing her skin, she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. Facing the mirror she studied the long scar that started on her shoulder and ran down in between her breasts, beneath her towel and down to her stomach. Stopping just above her navel, It is the mark of her husband.

Faye sighed and got dressed. She left the bathroom and walked into the plain little living room. She sat there in an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes until deciding to go and see where everyone was. She found spike on the front of the ship doing his morning routine exercises under the morning sun. He was wearing exercise pants and nothing else. When he saw Faye he reached for his towel, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Said Spike, taking a gulp of his water.

"Yer fine, please, don't stop on my account" Faye replied.

Spike grinned,

"Do you know any moves?" , He asked as if challenging her

Faye went to open her mouth but…

_"Faye, your not blocking me! Your not trying hard enough! What if someone steals the experiment when I'm out! It will be your fault Faye! Faye!"_

"Faye?"  
"Oh sorry I uh, spaced out for a moment…Maybe another time, ok?"  
"uh ok", Replied Spike, confused.

Faye sat on her bed, hugging her knees._  
'Why can't you just go away?'_

One day about a week after being on the Bebop, Ed announced that she had found a source. Faye was to come along with them to find a man called Jake, he was a associate of Marx Valentine.

"If we find Jake then hopefully we will find Marx Valentine"  
"And if we find Marx then we find our Bounty" Spike grinned.  
"What am I gonna do? I mean what use will I be?" Said Faye, really wishing she didn't have to go.  
"You're our medical incredible!" Sang Ed as she danced around the room.  
"Huh?",Said Faye staring quizzically at the three faces.  
"Faye" Jet started, "Jake is a doctor and you're going to be the patient. Get it?"  
"I guess, but what am I supposed to do when I get there?"  
"Do what you do best Faye", Said Spike grinning at her.

Faye sat on the hospital bed trying to look as injured as possible, The self inflicted cut on her shoulder blade that she had made just seconds before entering the hospital was still gleaming red and tiny beads were still rolling down her skin.

_'It damn well hurt too' she thought._

"Faye Valentine", Faye's thoughts were interrupted by a dark haired, tall man carrying a clipboard. "Hello Faye, I'm Doctor Ross.""Otherwise known as Jake" Said a voice in Faye's ear.  
"Now lets have a look at this cut"  
Faye turned around and slid her top a little down her back. She turned to Jake and gave him a slight smile. Jake smiled back and bent down to examine her back. He worked in silence the whole time, even when Faye tried to make small talk he wouldn't reply. He would just continue cleaning and stitching the wound, He never even asked how she got it. The whole time Faye had a continous voice in her ear telling her to get on with it. She wanted to rip the damn thing out of her ear but that would've looked suss.

"Done"  
"Oh, So soon?" Said Faye in a ditzy voice.  
"We've been in here for quite some time Faye."  
"Oh." She replied, "Silly me"  
"Well, we best not waste any more time." Jake bent down to her ear and grinned "hello Spike."  
He turned to Faye still smirking, "Marx has been wondering where you were Faye"

-Blackness-

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Get her back! What the Hell just Happened?" Spike Yelled."I don't know, they must have known we were going to come" Jet said equally confused.  
"Well we have to get her back!" Spike said, fuming.  
"Silly, Silly." Said Ed.  
"Huh?" Said Jet and Spike in inusion.  
"Last name the same same. Valentine" Ed sang.  
"Marx and Faye Valentine…"  
"Oh Spike", said Jet "We just thrown Faye to the dogs…"

Faye opened her eyes and tried to focus them. The back of her neck was aching and he mouth was dry. She felt as if she'd been asleep for a thousand years. She sat up and looked around. The room she was in was large with lots of expensive paintings and Oak furniture. She knew exactly where she was… Marx house.The door opened and a figure appeared.  
Faye Gasped.  
"Faye, my wife, Welcome Home"

* * *

**_OOOOHHH! How dramatic. I'm sorry it took so long to do. I've started a new job so I've been really tired lately. Anyways please R&R. I promise ill get the next chapter up much quicker._**

**_Cheers_**

**_Bree xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Thanx for reviews! Enjoy**

**Bree**

"Marx", Faye Gasped, "I…Uh…How did you find me?"

The shadowed figure in the doorway gave an exaggerated, fake laugh. "Oh Faye, you Have not changed a bit. Have you? Did you really think you could hide from me? That I wouldn't look for you?" Marx walked over to the edge of the bed and lent on the frame staring at Faye. "I always have the last laugh Faye, always."

Faye looked desperately around for something to find to us as a weapon. She caught sight of a photo frame on the bedside table, she lunged at it and threw it as hard as she could at Marx's face. He stumbled back as the frame hit him in the head causing it to bleed. Faye Jumped of the bed and ran along the cold floorboards to the door, flinging it open she emerged into a long corridor. She saw a staircase at the end and ran towards it as fast as she could, suddenly she heard a voice behind her…  
"Run, run as fast as you can Faye"  
Faye began to turn when she felt and burning pain in her calf, she collapsed onto the ground, blinded by pain. After then she only heard the echoing footsteps coming closer and then all her worries slipped away.

Spike sat outside the large mansion. The swordfish was parked 3 blocks away so it wasn't picked up. The mansion was heavily guarded with all sorts of technology and people. Spike approached the large fence and looked up. The wall was so large it cast a heavy shadow all the way across the street. Spike walked down to the gate and saw many foot holes. He jumped up and leapt down the other side. Standing up straight, Spike looked around, he saw two men coming towards him and immediately pulled out his gun, the two men shot at him, Spike rolled behind a tree and felt a rain of shots down onto the trunk. He jumped out and shot four shots. The men fell down and Spike ran over to them kicking their guns away. He felt a sting in his arm and noticed a small cut in his jacket where a bullet had grazed his arm, he ignored the pain and continued to the large oak doors in front of him. Spike walked carefully down the hall, checking every room as he went. No one was around and Spike suspected something. He approached the stairs expecting an ambush of some sort but nothing happened. Baffled by the easiness of the rescue he continued up the stairs. Reaching another long corridor Spike noticed blood on the ground and a stab of worry shot through his heart.  
_'Faye'_  
Spike walked past the blood to the only door he hadn't checked, opening it he saw a figure on the bed. The pale woman's hair was draped over half her face and a bloodied bandage lay wrapped around her calf.

"FAYE!" Spike ran over to the bed and brushed the hair out of her face, Faye's skin was cold and sweaty.

"Faye?" Spike shook her shoulders, "Faye? Faye wake up!"

Faye didn't even move, the only response Spike got was the raspy breathing, she had lost a lot of blood. Spike scooped Faye up in his arms and took her out into the hallway. He reached the top of the stairs when Spike heard footsteps approaching the winding stairway. Running as fast as he could with Faye in his arms, Spike went back into the bedroom. Laying Faye on the bed he arranged her too look like she had always been there. The footsteps got louder and louder as the approached the room. Spike sprinted to the wardrobe and got in, leaving a gap for him to see. Marx Valentine walked into the room and straight to the bed. He brushed Faye's hair away and traced his finger across her lips. Bending over her figure Marx kissed her lightly. Spike clenched his fist and grabbed his gun in his pocket he pointed it out through the gap in the wardrobe, ready…aim…  
"Marx. Sorry to interrupt but, the meeting"  
Marx cleared his throat and walked out of the room closing the door behind him, Spike heard the latch click on the lock and cursed under his breath. He emerged from the wardrobe and over to the bed, Faye was the same. He went over to the window and looked out to find an escape. There was a drop of one window and another on the second. Spike ran over to the door and pulled out his gun, firing a shot into the lock. The door creaked open and spike checked the corridor to make sure no one was there. When he was assured it was clear, he sprinted back to Faye and again scooped her up carefully. This time she groaned.  
"Faye it's me, Spike", Spike whispered trying to reassure her. "Don't worry, you're safe now, with me."

Spike eased out into the corridor and walked down it again. He got to the top of the stairs and listened for movement. Nothing, he continued down the stairs into the main hall. No one was around.

_'Pfft, so much for heavy security, thanks Ed', He thought_. Spike was walking past a door when he heard voices coming from inside it.

_'The meeting.'_ Thought Spike continuing to the front door. He felt movement in his arms and looked down to see Faye's eyes easing open.

"Sspike" said Faye weakly.

"Shhh Faye your safe."

Faye seemed to sigh at this thought and shut her eyes again.

'She looks really pale' thought spike 'I'll have to hurry'.

When they reached the Swordfish Spike layed Faye gently on the seat and climbed in next to her.

_'That was a little too easy'_

He took off…destination Bebop.

Faye opened her eyes and adjusted to the darkness, a thought struck through her as she lay there.

_'Oh my God, I've been caught again'_

She looked around and noticed she was in Spikes room on the Bebop. A slight throbbing was in her calf and as she went to peel back the covers to look she noticed Spike with his head on his hands asleep, His legs kneeling on the floor and his head on the bed. Faye smiled and moved around, lying on her stomach so that her face lay just in front of his, barely an inch apart. Faye looked at him smiling. She studied his whole face. The creases on his forehead and the way his mouth twitched while he slept. His hair hung over his face, itching his left eye. Faye moved her hand towards his face and brushed the hair from his eyes. Spike opened his eyes and saw Faye, he smiled slightly and did a strange sort of growl. Faye smiled at him and moved her hand onto his, Spike threaded his fingers into hers and the two fell back to sleep…

A/N  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Review coz I love you! Ooo I'm a poet. Sorry it took so long by the way I had a Japanese exchange student for 5 weeks so yeah :D  
Peace BREE xox


	4. Chapter 4

**OHA!!**

**Ok so I got no reviews and that's why I havn't updated in a while so review or this story shall be locked away forever! Oh and exams may have played a part in it aswell.**

**Peace**

**Bree xxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Faye opened her eyes, the ratted curtains were still pulled over and a moth was hovering by them trying to get to the light. She hadn't really moved from the bed in 3 days, Jet came in and out with food, drink and clean bandages, tending to her like a mother. She was grateful but she really wanted to thank Spike for helping her.

"Jet?" She asked, while he was getting her tray of food, noodles again.

"Let me guess, you're gonna ask me where Spike is?"

Faye was taken aback by this comment and looked away with a slight pink tinge over her face.

"I don't know Faye he's been coming in and out and having Ed look up things on the computer."

"About what?" Said Faye, pressing for answers.

"I have no idea, why don't you just ask him yourself the next time he comes in here."

"I can't", said Faye frustrated, "Because he's never in here."

Jet picked up the tray and headed to the door sliding it open, He turned back round and looked a Faye.

"Sure he is Faye, he sits right there… every night." Jet pointed to the old armchair with the tattered blanket on it which sat on the opposite side of the bed. "You're just not awake when he's there." And with that Jet stepped out a slid the door shut leaving Faye puzzled as ever. The rain began to fall and the moth lost interest in the window.

* * *

Spike Spiegal stood outside the Gates of the large Valentine mansion. The sun was covered by thick black clouds and the rain fell heavily.

Spike shook his head and watched the water drops fly away.

'I'm just after the bounty', He thought.

He raised his hand to the buzzer and pressed it.

"Valentine residence, May I help you sir?" echoed a voice from the speaker.

"Uh yer, I'm here about a job" Said Spike to the speaker Box.

"Name please?"

"uhhhh, Jet umm Black." Replied Spike cursing under his breath, The gates opened and Spike walked in, for the Bounty of course…

Marx Valentine grinned as he watched the scraggly man on the moniter…

He grinned to himself and turned to the assistant.

"Shoot that man.."

* * *

**I'm sorry its so Short!!**

**I have writers block! I'll update very very very very very soon!!!! Im on holidays now! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N!! Howdy chaps!!!**

**I love you all thankyou for your cool reviews! really really really long chapterrrrr!!!!!!!! R&R  
**

**Peace**

**Bree xoxo (for Cassie the triplet) R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Faye was pretty well settled in to life on the Bebop. She could walk around comfortably without feeling like the creepy guest and had even been out to catch a few bounty's with Jet. It seemed as though she lived here her whole life and nothing phased her anymore for snapping at the other crew members. Not that Spike was around much for her to snap at. Spike hadn't been around in the past 3 days and when Faye questioned Jet about it, he just shrugged and said "It's not unusual"

Faye was cleaning her new gun Jet had given her at the beginning of the week for protection when he went out, In case Marx came back. He was surprised at Faye's excellent shooting skills when he watched her test it out. She just shrugged it off. Faye sat in the small laundry/spare room, her hair over her face and small beads of sweat on her forehead from concentration. She was in a pretty bad mood.

She had broken 2 nails already.

"Ahh! Stupid thing! Why do guns need cleaning anyway?" Faye yelled, throwing the rag down in frustration and ran her hand through her hair, annoyed. She stood up about to leave the room when she noticed Spikes' communicator sitting in the opened cupboard.

He took it everywhere with him.

A Jet policy

Faye picked it up and took it into the living room where Jet was sitting reading a book about the finer points of Shogi. She limped slightly over to him. Still a little wobbly from her wound.

"Hey Jet!" Faye sat on the yellow chair opposite him. "Why would Spike leave this behind? Surely he takes it everywhere with him?"

Jet looked up from his book a frowned at the communicator. "Idiot, if he's stupid enough not to take it with him then how am I supposed to get him out of trouble?"

"Trouble?" asked Faye, trying not to show concern.

"He's always in it, trouble follows Spike wherever he may be." Jet seemed to have enough of the conversation and went back to his reading.

_'Fine I'll just ask Ed, Jet said Spike had been talking to Ed about something'_

"Hey Edward, want some ice cream?" Faye teased.

"Edward and Ein want ice cream!" Exclaimed the red headed girl, as she balanced the computer on top of her head.

"Well tell me what Spikes been up to"

"Spike person said not to tell Faye Faye or Jet person anything, I salute him" Ed Saluted thin air.

"Oh well." Said Faye, "I guess I'll just have all this ice cream for myself then."

Ed looked at Faye wide-eyed as she watched her take a bite of the strawberry ice cream.

"mmmmm, delicious"

"Spike person went to see Marx man…" Said Ed, snatching the container away from Faye and manging into it.

_'Marx! What the hell? Why?'_

"Jet! Spike…Gone to…Marx!" gasped Faye as she hurried as fast as her leg would let her into the living area.

"Now why does this not surprise me" Sighed Jet, not looking up from his book, "Faye, Spike can look after himself"

"Marx… he can't!"

"You're on your own with this one Faye, good luck with that."

_'Bastard'_

Faye stormed out into the ship hold and climbed into the red tail. The ship Jet had lent to her. It was a pretty nice ship considering the price it was bought for. Faye yelled at the transmitor, "Jet open the door"

"I want that ship back in one piece" Came the response.

Faye turned on the ship and flew off to find spike.

Faye hovered the Red Tail over Marx's house, looking for signs of Spikes or the swordfish. Scanning the ground for any sign of, well…anything. She'd have to go in. Faye knew the place quite from living there for 3 years.

Marx had moved her from Earth to Mars to avoid bad investors. He then continued his research in a special lab hidden beneath the house. Faye hadn't been allowed in there but she went anyway.

Her stubborn personality always won.

Lost in her thoughts, Faye quickly snapped back into attention when her eyes caught sight of the Swordfish poking out from behind the shed.

_'Damn, they must have him'_

Faye turned the Red Tail around and flew it into a park a few streets from the house much to the children playing baseballs' dismay. She jogged, ignoring the pain in her leg to the mansion where Spike was. Instead of going to the front gate she climbed over the ivy wall around the side of the grounds.To avoid difficulties.She should've taken the front gate. The climb was difficult and Faye cursed the whole time.

"Fucking stupid piece of crap bush thing! Why the hell would anyone want to put a plant like this shit anywhere!" The ivy snapped and Faye landed flat on her back on the hard ground.

_'Ow!'_

She stood up, stretching and brushing ivy off her. She brushed the hair from her eyes and set off across the grounds toward the back of the house.

Gun at the ready.

Faye picked the lock on the big oak door at the back of the large brick mansion with a pin from her hair. She hadn't seen any guards or anything yet so it all seemed safe. The door creaked slightly when she opened it. No one, thankfully, was waiting on the other side. Faye stood in the familiar back porch. It was full of plants and had green swirled tiles with white panel walls.

Faye never liked Marxs' taste.

Cautiously Faye opened the adjoining door which led into the hallway. Poking her head out, she couldn't see anyone waiting to kill her so she scurried to the other side of the hallway to another door which led down into the basement. She was sure Spike would be there. Opening the door she proceeded down some cement steps and into a large corridor with 3 doors and a built in cupboard. The middle door went down to the lab and the door on the right ended up leading to a hatch in the garage ( for quick get aways) The left door was an empty room so Faye was sure Spike would be kept in there. The door creaked when Faye opened it, Faye had been expecting to see Spike tied up somewhere but instead she came face to face with one of Marxs' security who had been sitting in the newly converted staff room eating some lunch. The man seemed just as shocked as Faye and stood up quickly knocking the plastic chair over and spilling his sandwich everywhere. Faye used this as an advantage and was already at his side with the gun pointed at his head.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't try anything funny. Ok?" Faye took the safety of her gun as a warning to the man. Faye looked over at the mans name tag which said 'Larry'.

_'Larry!' thought Faye 'Who the hell names their child Larry!?'_

Faye gestured to Larry that he should sit back down, keeping the gun to his head with his every move.

"Stay there!" yelled Faye while she searched the room for something to tie him up with, all she found was coffee mugs and tea bags.

"Oh well fuck it" said Faye aloud as she walked over to Larry. "Sweet dreams"

She smacked the edge of her gun over the side over head knocking Larry out. Faye grinned.

_'I think I enjoyed that'_

Then she realised.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid me! I should've asked where Spike is! Oh well'_ Faye walked past Larrys' body, half in the chair and half hanging of it. She could see sweat marks under his arms and observed his greasy face and stubble. She quickly decided that he was definitely a Larry.

Once out in the Hallway again Faye was going mental wondering where the hell Spike would be. She cursed quietly and decided she would have to check upstairs. Dreading the climb with her dodgy calf. She was about to start to climb the stairs when she heard a dull thud on the door of the built in cupboard.

_'No way' she thought 'that's tiny'_

Faye pulled out her gun and took the safety back off, inching towards the cupboard. She braced herself and placed her hand firmly around the door knob. Wrenching the door open quickly so it hit the outside wall with a bang, she pointed her gun at figure inside. It was dark and she could only see the dark outline of whom she knew was Spike from the fuzzy top of the shadow. Casually she flicked on the light and lent against the door frame.

"Sup cowboy"

Spikes mouth was gagged and overall he looked pretty ok. He had a cut on his head and a small black eye but other than that he looked fine. Shackles attached to the back wall of the cupboard bound his arms about head. His legs were shackled to the floor and his knees permanently bent.

'_He looks pretty Damn uncomfortable' thought Faye_.

Faye bent over him and buled the gag out of his mouth, straightening up to check outside. A noise of someone coming down the concrete steps startled her and she grabbed the door, leaping into the cupboard, closing it as quietly as possible behind her. The unfortunate thing was, was that the cupboard was barely big enough to house Spike let alone too of them. About a centimetre of room was all there was on either of Spikes side and around 3 inches from his feet to the door. Probably why his legs were shackled bent.

Spikes' pretty tall.

So as Faye jumped into the cupboard she tripped on Spikes' feet landing backwards into his lap. Her bum wedged in between his bent legs and his chest, her legs bent over his. The pair sat in silence as they waited for the footsteps to fade, they heard the slam of a door and then nothing. Faye hoped Larry hadn't just been discovered.

"Soooo…" Faye heard Spike say just behind her head. "Took your time Faye"

"Shutup Spike, It's your own stupid fault you decided to go and get caught. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Just chilling…"

"Dickhead. How about we try and get out of here?"

"Well you're the one not in cuffs"

"Ok, I'm gonna pick the lock, if I can just... turn around" Faye struggled and wriggled around on spike for about a minute until she managed to turn over onto her stomach, sliding into Spike's lap so now she was wedged front on in between spikes legs and chest.

_'Right'_ Faye swallowed and took a deep breath, this position was a little close for comfort. She reached up and began working at the lock, wriggling around to get comfortable, ignoring spike completely.

_'Right'_ Spike swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to ignore Faye wriggling around on his hips. He closed his eyes concentrating on breathing.

"Oh god" Spike whispered, he cleared his throat. Keeping his eyes tightly shut.

Faye didn't notice and kept moving around, she got one lock free, Spikes' right arm dropped down to his side. Spike clenched and unclenched his fit regaining movement. Faye moved to the other hand, her breasts now in Spikes face. Spike couldn't say he didn't enjoy it in fact he was enjoying it a little too much. When Faye moved around again this time Spike brought his free hand down onto her hip.

"Faye, stop…just stop" he uttered, eyes shut.

Faye looked down at Spike looking incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes were shut and he was biting his bottom lip.

"Wha…ohhh, I see." Faye couldn't help turning a bit red herself despite her sarcastic tone. "Sorry, I uh didn't notice. I'll stop in a second."

The Lock came undone and Spike brought his hand down to his side, taking a big breath. Glad it was over, well sort of anyway.

Faye had the two locks on Spikes feet off easily in a minute. As soon as they were free. The pair quickly scrambled to there feet in an attempt to get off each other as quickly as possible.

The two stood in the cupboard Faye staring straight at Spikes' chest and Spike staring at Fayes' black hair. Neither moved for a moment until Faye looked up at Spike. She stared into two different shades of red, one eye darker than the other. Spike looked down at Faye, a slight grin on her soft lips, she had a beautiful face.

_Almost like Julias'._

Her emerald eyes glowed even in the dim light of the hanging bulb above them.

"Ahem" Faye cleared her throat, "We should probably go now" Faye turned and reached for the door handle but Spike stopped her, grabbing her wrist. His other arm pushed her up against the wall. His face was an inch from her own. He kept her pinned to the wall. Faye could feel his breath on her cheek. He looked directly into her eyes and moved only a millimetre closer. Fayes' body felt like a thousand volts of electricity had been charged through it. She shut her eyes waiting for the kiss. Suddenly she felt the tension from her wrist and shoulder leave. Spike stood up and grabbed the door, opening it and looking out. He stepped out of the cupboard leaving Faye still up against the wall as if his hands were still there.

_'Why didn't he kiss me?' She was confused._

Spike appeared back around the door, "you coming?"

"Umm yeah…yes" she replied, straightning up.

The two walked up to the concrete stairs, Faye a little behind because her leg was starting to ache. Spike turned around. "you ok?"

"I'm Fine" Faye snapped, looking away from him.

Spike opened the door to the entrance hall where he was met face to face with 6 of Marxs' guards and Marx himself. The security didn't hesitate and started firing immediately. Spike dived back behind the door, with no gone it was useless. Faye through hers to him and he began shooting at the attackers. When there was 3 left he came out from behind the door and through the gun back to Faye. He could handle these guys with hand to hand combat. Faye came out form behind the door shooting down a guard as she did. Her eyes focused onto Marx who in the midst of battle just stood there grinning. He beckoned at Faye to come over but Faye just stood there. She raised the gun and pointed it at Marx. His eyes began to widen as he realised Faye wasn't joking. She was stronger now.

"Fuck you arsehole"

Marx fell to the ground, blood soaking his shirt on the chest area.

"Spike lets go!" Yelled Faye when all the security guys were on the ground, some dead, some alive. Spike followed the limping Faye to where the Swordfish was hidden. Spike jumped in and Faye followed. Her leg was killing her. The red ship took off. Security was everywhere shooting up at the ship but they weren't quick enough.

"Drop me off at the Red Tail, It's in a park a few streets from here."

"Ok" replied Spike and headed towards the Park.

Faye walked out of the bathroom, she could hear jet cursing as he fixed Spikes ship. The bullet holes had torn something or other in the engine but Faye didn't listen when he told her. Spike was sleeping on the couch, snoring lightly. Faye touched her lips,  
_'Spike almost kissed me' she thought 'So why didn't he'_  
Faye couldn't be bothered, she was tired and these thoughts were making the fatigue worse. She sunk into the arm chair massaging her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to block Spikes' face.  
She couldn't._  
'Oh well, I guess I'll just have to dream of Spike Spiegal then.'_  
Faye drifted of to sleep, the image still fresh in her mind.

Spike opened one eye, checking that Fayes' were closed.  
He noticed she had a slight smile across her lips.  
_'Her lips…' Spike licked his own and sighed. 'Not much I can do now'_  
He closed his eyes to rid himself of the image of Faye.  
It didn't work.  
There she was in his dreams.  
_'I can live with that.'_

* * *

**THE END!**

**Of that chapter anyway!!!**

**Do you have any idea how long that took me to write!!! So you better review!!!!!**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! I beg of you.**

**I still love you all! R&R**

**Peace**

**Bree xoxox**


End file.
